


Przygody Samotnej Dziewczyny w Londynie

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes wciąż wybiera na swoich współlokatorów bloggerów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of a Single Girl in London (Plus a Consulting Detective)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165873) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> (od autorki:)  
> oto co czuję względem tego serialu: czuję się, jakbym zaprosiła kilkoro znajomych, którzy bawili się moimi zabawkami i naprawdę nabałaganili, a kiedy wychodzą, myślę sobie, Cholera, teraz muszę to wszystko posprzątać.  
> Oto moje sprzątanie. To nie pierwszy fix-it fik jaki napisałam podczas tego hiatusu (WIEM), i pewnie nie będzie ostatni (potrzebuję kolejnego naprawdę długiego hiatusu, naprawdę; muszę zrobić tak dużo, jak potrafię, zanim znowu nabałaganią). Jednakże, jestem niesamowicie zadowolona z przesłania tego tutaj. Czułam, że gdybym ja tego nie zrobiła, zrobiłby to ktoś inny, i to szybko, więc ten fik generalnie zjadł mój mózg na jakieś dziesięć dni.  
> To dosyć neutralny fik, jeśli chodzi o Mary (ma jakieś 3 kwestie?), ale jest tak neutralny, jak tylko może być, gdzie końcowym efektem jest John/Sherlock. I jeszcze, chronologia w serialu to bagno. Opierałam się na blogu, który umieszcza ślub Johna i Mary na końcu lipca, zamiast na serialu, gdzie było to w połowie maja.  
> Ten fik ma playlistę! Możecie znaleźć ją tu: http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/75393538625/this-mix-is-what-i-listened-to-while-writing-the.

_17 stycznia, 2015_

_Przez jakiś czas mieszkałam w chatce w Sussex. Myślałam, że to będzie relaksujące, jak kompletny dzień w spa. A co się okazało? CHATKI W SUSSEX NIE POSIADAJĄ W KOMPLECIE MASAŻYSTEK ANI KADZIDEŁEK ANI WODY OGÓRKOWEJ. Najwyraźniej musiałam też zabrać ze sobą swoją własną muzykę New Age, jeśli jej chciałam. Okropność!_

_Więc, po pewnym okresie zanudzania się na śmierć, pomyślałam sobie, J, to czas na jakąś przygodę. Wiesz, gdzie powinnaś pojechać? Powinnaś wrócić do Londynu._

_Postanowiłam być impulsywna, bo czemu nie? Gdzie tu zabawa w przygodzie w Londynie, jeśli nie zaczyna się ona od pojawienia się na progu mieszkania przypadkowego przyjaciela w Londynie z walizką wypchaną spodenkami do biegania i paczkami Delicji. (Mam problem z Delicjami, okej? Nigdzie się bez nich nie ruszam. NIE OSĄDZAJCIE.)_

_\- Cześć – powiedziałam, kiedy mój przyjaciel otworzył mi drzwi. (No dobra, jego gospodyni otworzyła, ponieważ mój przyjaciel wsadził dzwonek do piekarnika, bo nienawidzi dzwonków, i właściwie zgadzam się z nim, całkiem mi odpowiada życie w miejscu, które ma praktycznie lokaja 24/7. Ale wreszcie mój przyjaciel otwarł drzwi do swojego mieszkania.) – Cześć – powiedziałam. – Masz może jakąś wodę ogórkową?_

_\- Dlaczego twoja walizka jest pełna Delicji? – spytał Shezza. On robi takie rzeczy, patrzy na twój bagaż i od razu wie, co tam masz._

_\- Masz tutaj jakieś Delicje? – odparłam._

_Shezza wydawał zastanawiać się nad pytaniem. – Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale mam świeże próbki kubków smakowych._

_(Nie martwcie się, kochani: Shezza nie jest mordercą.)_

_Powiedziałam: - Oto dlaczego moja walizka jest pełna Delicji. Mogę się tu zatrzymać na trochę?_

_A on: - Co się stało w Sussex?_

_Odpowiedziałam: - Nie mają wody ogórkowej._

_I on na to: - Zapchasz kuchnię Delicjami?_

_Odpowiedziałam: - Tak, ale nie parzę ci herbaty przez cały czas._

_On na to: - Nie ma sprawy. I tak w sumie ostatnio częściej pijam kawę._

_I tak właśnie skończyliśmy tutaj mieszkając razem._

 

***

 

\- Nie mieszkasz tutaj – powiedział Sherlock i spojrzał na Janine, która siedziała na sofie, pogryzając jedną z jej nieśmiertelnych delicji i przerzucając strony głupiego tabloidu.

\- Nie. Nie na stałe – zgodziła się, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Tylko do czasu, aż przestaniesz się czuć samotny.

\- Nie udawaj, że jesteś tu _dla mnie_. – Sherlock pociągnął nosem. – Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że nie rozumiałaś, iż chatki nie są wyposażone w seksownych chłopców basenowych.

\- Zadowoliłabym się jakimkolwiek chłopcem basenowym – stwierdziła Janine i błysnęła uśmiechem.

\- Musimy popracować nad twoimi standardami, Janine.

\- Wiem. Będziesz świetnym skrzydłowym.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Shezza – powiedział Sherlock.

\- Nie nazywam.

\- Tak, nazywasz. Na swoim blogu.

\- Ach, to. – Janine znów się do niego uśmiechnęła. Janine zawsze się uśmiechała. Sherlocka doprowadzało to do szewskiej pasji. – To twój blogonim.

\- To nie jest słowo.

\- Pomyślałam, że wolałbyś to niż „Sherl”. Bo „Sherl” to nasza specjalna pieszczotliwa nazwa. – Znów ten uśmiech.

\- Muszę znaleźć ci chłopca basenowego, żebyś wyprowadziła się do niego i zostawiła moje mieszkanie w spokoju.

\- Chlipałbyś nad brakiem Delicji w swojej kuchni.

\- Jestem zdolny do samodzielnego kupowania własnych Delicji.

\- Najwyraźniej nie jesteś. Tak czy siak, zostaję, póki nie znajdziesz mi chłopca basenowego, i w ten sposób będę pewna, że nie jesteś samotny i nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego, jak postrzelenie kolejnego potężnego dziennikarza.

\- Miałem ku temu powody – powiedział Sherlock.

\- Taa. Szalone, samotne powody. Ale nie dyskutujemy o słoniu w salonie. A tak przy okazji, podobał ci się blog?

\- Dlaczego wszyscy moi współlokatorzy cierpią na urojenia i myślą, że potrafią pisać?

\- Ty mi powiedz, Sherlock – odpowiedziała Janine. – To ty nas wybierasz.

Sherlock spojrzał na posta Janine. – Tak. Tak właśnie jest, no nie?

I zostawił komentarz na blogu.

_Nie mieszkasz tutaj. –Shezza_

 

***

_24 stycznia, 2015_

_Dzień 1 Operacji Chłopiec Basenowy_

_Tak na to mówimy, ale w sumie to nie chcę chłopca basenowego. Chcę księcia Harry’ego. Shezza mówi, że nie polubiłabym księcia Harry’ego, bo szlocha podczas seksu, a ja lubię mężczyzn, którzy są w łóżku bardziej dominujący.  Nie wierzę mu, jeśli chodzi o księcia Harry’ego. (Nie pisnę słowa, jeśli chodzi o resztę.)_

_Jako że Shezza odmówił pójścia i zdobycia dla mnie księcia Harry’ego, zdecydowałam, że możemy zacząć tam, gdzie zazwyczaj zaczynają się takie rzeczy: w pubie. Shezza postawił mi bardzo specyficzną ilość piwa – nie pintę, jakąś specjalną ilość, którą obliczył tylko dla mnie – i powiedział, że mam to wypić w nie więcej niż piętnaście minut._

_Powiedziałam: - Próbujesz mnie upić?_

_A on na to: - Tak._

_Mniej więcej tak zazwyczaj wyglądają nasze rozmowy._

_Nie mam nic przeciwko upijaniu się, więc zaczęłam swoje piwo-które-nie-miało-pinty, podczas gdy Shezza skanował pomieszczenie._

_\- Jakieś możliwe ofiary? – spytałam._

_\- Każdy w tym pokoju byłby niesamowicie łatwy do zabicia – odpowiedział mi._

_\- No dobra – stwierdziłam. – Ale co z bzykankiem?_

_\- Dużo trudniej. To dlatego powinnaś wypić to piwo. Jeśli będziesz pijana, szanse na znalezienie kogoś będącego według ciebie do zaakceptowania wzrosną._

_\- Wiesz, że nie mogę być pijana cały czas, no nie? – powiedziałam. – W końcu kiedyś tam wytrzeźwieję, i jeśli nie będę mogła znieść mojego męża, to co dobrego będę miała z takiego małżeństwa?_

_\- Nic ci nie będzie – odpowiedział Shezza. – Byłabyś zaskoczona tym, co ludzie po ślubie są w stanie wybaczyć._

 

***

 

Sherlock teoretycznie miał udawać siedemdziesięciotrzyletniego staruszka z siedmioma kotami, czterema papugami i trzema złotymi rybkami na portalu randkowym dla klienta. Ale łowczynie fortun na portalu były jak do tej pory nudne, i nie były tym kimś, kogo próbował wykurzyć, więc potajemnie kliknął i wszedł na bloga Janine.

A potem wstał, wziął laptopa i wmaszerował do kuchni, gdzie Janine rozwiązywała krzyżówkę.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał.

\- Mój komputer – odparła Janine bez zainteresowania. – No wiesz, ten, z którego nie powinieneś korzystać? Pewnie dlatego nie orientujesz się, co to.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami i powiedział: - _To_ – wskazując na ekran.

Janine spojrzała i pojaśniała. – Och, tak. Zmieniłam szablon. Ten wcześniejszy był zbyt różowy. Podoba ci się?

\- To tylko połowa historii.

\- Nie. Nie lubiłam różu. Cała historia. Nie próbuj dedukować niczego więcej z akurat tego.

\- _Post_. Opisałaś tylko połowę historii.

\- Pomyślałam, że dotarłam do dobrego miejsca, by zakończyć.

\- Nie ma tu nic o tym, jak przedstawiłem ci tego miłego mężczyznę z rudymi włosami.

\- Nigdy do mnie nie zadzwonił.

\- Nie moja wina. Znalazłem ci najbardziej odpowiedniego kandydata w tym pubie. Co jeśli ludzie w domach próbują notować wyniki? Nie będą wiedzieli, że ci kogoś znalazłem.

\- Bo nie znalazłeś, tak naprawdę.

\- Znalazłem – naciskał Sherlock. – Podrywałaś go całą noc. Podobał ci się.

\- Taa, a potem do mnie cholera nie zadzwonił.

\- Nie moja wina. Jak wyszedł z pubu, do gry weszły inne czynniki. Mogła go potrącić ciężarówka. Tak w sumie, zadzwonię do Molly i zapytam, czy…

\- Nie będziesz dzwonił do kostnicy tylko po to, by mieć prawidłowe zapiski o moich facetach.

\- I nie wspomniałaś tutaj, jak wydedukowałem, że para siedząca za nami miała się właśnie zaręczyć, po dwutygodniowej znajomości, a potem to zrobili.

\- Dlaczego miałabym o tym wspominać? To nie miało nic wspólnego _ze mną_. To o tym jest ten blog.

\- John zawsze mówił ludziom całą historię. Nigdy nie urywał w połowie jak tutaj. – Sherlock powiedział to i był zaskoczony, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Ale nigdy nie wspominali Johna po imieniu. Janine zawsze mówiła o nim jako o _słoniu w salonie_. Sherlock o nim nie mówił. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że to był pierwszy raz od tygodni, kiedy imię Johna opuściło jego usta.

Janine powiedziała po prostu: - Nie jestem Johnem Watsonem. Jego blog był o _tobie_.

 

***

 

_29 stycznia, 2015_

_Dzień 6 Operacji Bogaty Adwokat_

_Shezza mówi, że ostatnim razem nie opowiedziałam wam całej historii. W porządku. Oto cała historia: Shezza znalazł mi szczupłego rudzielca (myśli, że rudzi są w moim typie z powodu księcia Harry’ego; umyka mu oczywisty fakt, że „książęcość” jest w moim typie). W każdym razie, naprawdę miło mi się rozmawiało ze szczupłym rudzielcem i dałam mu swój numer, a on potem do mnie nie zadzwonił._

_Faceci, no nie?_

_Shezza ma następujące wyjaśnienia odnośnie dlaczego Szczupły Rudzielec nie zadzwonił:_

  *          _Szczupły Rudzielec został uderzony przez ciężarówkę. Jeśli pracujesz w kostnicy i przybył wam jakiś szczupły rudzielec, proszę daj znać w komentarzu._
  *          _Szczupły Rudzielec zgubił komórkę. Ja mówię, że to wskazuje na niedbałość i Shezza nie powinien uważać go za odpowiedniego kandydata, jeśli jest niedbały. Kiedy mu to wytknęłam, Shezza zmienił scenariusz na:_
  *          _Szczupły Rudzielec został okradziony. Jeśli ukradłeś komórkę szczupłego rudzielca, możesz do mnie zadzwonić. Jestem w jego książce adresowej jako „Seksowna Brunetka”._
  *          _Szczupły Rudzielec został porwany. W takim przypadku, jeśli znasz szczupłego rudzielca, który zaginął, daj mi znać, bo znam detektywa, który może go odnaleźć._



_Biorąc pod uwagę porażkę z pierwszego dnia operacji, zdecydowaliśmy się na drugi wypad zeszłej nocy. Wybraliśmy inny pub, bo Shezza powiedział, że ten ostatni był pełen „degeneratów i utracjuszy”._

_Kiedy to powiedział, ja powiedziałam: - No proszę, a ja myślałam, że był pełen przeciętnych londyńczyków._

_Shezza na to: - Dokładnie._

_Więc pozwoliłam mu wybrać pub na dzisiejszą noc. Oczywiście wybrał najbardziej snobistyczny jaki można znaleźć wśród prywatnych klubów. Wszyscy tam byli o co najmniej trzy dekady starsi od nas i wszyscy popijali sherry._

_\- No serio? – spytałam._

_\- Podejdź do baru i zamów sherry, a potem powiedz mężczyźnie, którego płaszcz ma jaskrawofioletową podszewkę, że lubisz krykieta – powiedział._

_\- Nie lubię krykieta – wytknęłam, bo pomyślałam, że to pewnie istotne._

_\- I co to ma za znaczenie? – powiedział Shezza. – W pewnym momencie w niedalekiej przyszłości porozmawiamy sobie o tym, jak to nie powinnaś marnować naszego czasu, mówiąc nieistotne rzeczy._

_Sherry z dziwnym starszym panem z płaszczem z fioletową podszewką wydawało się lepsze od słuchania tego wykładu, więc poszłam zamówić drinka, pomimo tego, że nie lubię sherry. Znalazłam faceta i powiedziałam: - Lubię krykieta, - mimo tego, że nie lubię krykieta._

_I wiecie co? Był naprawdę miły i Shezza jest cholernie irytujący i zadowolony z siebie._

_Ale człowiek wciąż był o trzydzieści lat za stary, co mu wytknęłam._

_Shezza powiedział, że zbierał dane._

_Myślę, że to była ustawka i Shezza po prostu potrzebował mnie do pogadania z faciem, żeby potwierdzić jego krykietowe alibi do jakiegoś morderstwa czy czegoś._

_ Komentarze: _

_Myślałem że wiem wszystko o okropnych blogach, ale zdołałaś zaniżyć poprzeczkę. –Shezza_

_Janine, kochana, niektórzy z graczy w krykieta są bardzo dobrze zbudowani. Przyjdę na górę i ci pokażę. –p. Hudson_

_Czy możemy zaplanować tę wizytę tak, żeby nie było mnie w pobliżu? –Shezza_

_Nie. –J_

_***_

Pani Hudson przyszła na górę z talerzem ciasteczek. Przystanęła i zsunęła kilka na blat w kuchni dla Sherlocka, który burknął coś, co mogło być podziękowaniem, bez podnoszenia wzroku znad mikroskopu. Na stole leżały porządne stosiki palców: stosik kciuków, stosik palców wskazujących, i tak dalej.

Pani Hudson weszła do salonu, gdzie Janine siedziała z małym, własnym stosikiem. Lakiery do paznokci, zauważyła pani H.

\- Część eksperymentu z palcami? – spytała, sadowiąc się na sofie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Janine, włączając dla nich telewizor. – Bada to, jak długo schodzi lakier różnych marek, czy coś. Mówiłam, że możemy przeprowadzić eksperyment na moich żywych palcach, ale stwierdził, że to zajęłoby za dużo czasu. I było też coś o tym, że trzeba brać pod uwagę typ palca. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skąd wziął te wszystkie palce? – zapytała pani Hudson.

\- Molly, jak zwykle.

Sherlock wystawił głowę z kuchni. – Bardzo tu głośno – powiedział z dezaprobatą, spoglądając znacząco w stronę telewizora.

\- Oglądamy krykieta – oznajmiła Janine.

\- Znowu? Jak często gra się w krykieta?

\- A jak myślisz? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Myślałem, że raz do roku, ale najwyraźniej nie – burknął Sherlock.

\- Doroczna Wielka Gra w Krykieta?

\- Tak.

\- Gra się częściej niż raz do roku.

\- Najwyraźniej. Ale naprawdę musicie to wciąż oglądać?

\- Pani Hudson ma rację. Ci faceci naprawdę są w formie.

\- To prawda, kochany – powiedziała mądrze pani Hudson.

\- Gdybyś oglądał z nami, mógłbyś zdobyć jakieś dane. A potem mógłbyś nam obu załatwić gorących facetów.

\- Wystarczająco źle, że uprościłaś skomplikowaną sztukę dedukcji, żeby używać jej jako serwisu randkowego – fuknął Sherlock. – Nie będę tego robił dla was obu.

\- Jak do tej pory, skomplikowana sztuka dedukcji jest gówniana jako serwis randkowy – zauważyła Janine.

Sherlock wyprostował się dumnie. – Mam dane do zebrania.

\- Gdzie? – spytała Janine.

\- Nie w tym mieszkaniu – powiedział Sherlock i zniknął z powrotem w kuchni.

\- Przynieś mleko! – zawołała za nim Janine.

\- Pewnie, że nie! – odkrzyknął Sherlock, a potem usłyszały zamykające się drzwi frontowe.

Janine ustawiła w grupce kilka jadeitowo-zielonych  lakierów do paznokci. – Nigdy nie przynosi mleka.

\- Taki już jest. Nie zwracaj uwagi. On naprawdę bardzo cię lubi.

\- Och, wiem – powiedziała Janine wesoło i spojrzała na panią Hudson, by rzucić jej uśmiech. Była zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła, że pani H. była prawie na skraju łez. – Och, nie, pani Hudson. Coś się stało?

\- Nie, to tylko… Taka jestem szczęśliwa, że waszej dwójce się udało, moja droga.

\- Wie pani, że nie jesteśmy razem? – spytała ostrożnie Janine. – W sensie, nie w ten sposób, o którym pani myśli?

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Śpi na sofie i w ogóle.

\- Śpi na sofie? – Pani Hudson spojrzała w dół, jakby nagle zatrwożona tym, że siedzi na łóżku Sherlocka.

\- Cóż, zajęłam mu sypialnię. Prawie nigdy nie śpi, a ja powiedziałam mu, że to po dżentelmeńsku.

\- To mieszkanie ma dwie sypialnie – wytknęła pani Hudson.

Janine tylko na nią spojrzała. – Naprawdę sądzi pani, że on kiedykolwiek, nawet za milion lat, pozwoli używać pokoju Johna komuś, kto nie jest Johnem?

Po chwili pani Hudson westchnęła lekko. – Nigdy nie zrozumiem życia miłosnego Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Szczerze, myślę, że on właśnie tak woli – przyznała Janine. Na chwilę spojrzała na krykieta, a potem odwróciła się do pani Hudson. Bo teraz była jedna z niewielu sposobności, pomyślała. – Wie pani, co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło?

\- Pomiędzy Johnem i Sherlockiem?

\- Nigdy go nie wspomina. Co jakiś czas mu się wymyka i wygląda, jakby był na siebie zły. Z tego wychodzi mi, że musi o nim myśleć cały czas. Jestem pewna, że myśli o sobie jako o bardzo mądrym facecie, ale kiedy chodzi o Johna Watsona, ma serce na dłoni. Ale przez cały czas, kiedy tutaj jestem, John nigdy do niego nie zadzwonił. Co się wydarzyło? Sherlock powiedział mu, co czuje, i John pomyślał, że będzie milej po prostu odciąć go całkowicie? Gdybym wiedziała, z czym mam do czynienia, byłabym dużo bardziej efektywna w pomaganiu Sherlockowi w zostawieniu tego.

\- Cóż, wiesz co się stało. Sfałszował swoją śmierć, a potem John poślubił kogoś innego.

\- Tyle wiem z gazet, pani Hudson.

\- Nie wiem, co innego się między nimi wydarzyło – odparła smutno pani Hudson. – Do tej pory już wiesz, Sherlock raczej by umarł, niż szczerze, prawdziwie porozmawiał o czymkolwiek w tym stylu.

\- Cóż. Tyle widzę. Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że rozmowa o złamanym sercu pomaga. Nie zmieni faktu, że jest złamane. Martwię się po prostu, że nie będę mogła tego naprawić.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, moja droga. Nie jestem pewna, czy to możliwe, żeby Sherlock Holmes zapomniał o Johnie Watsonie. Myślę, że robisz to, co tylko można, bo nie jest samotny. Był taki smutny, i taki samotny, i w depresji. Cały czas się o niego martwiłam. Nawet zadzwoniłam do jego brata, bo martwiłam się o… no wiesz. – Pani Hudson rzuciła jej znaczące spojrzenie, które oznaczało narkotyki. Janine otrzymała pogadankę o narkotykach od samego Mycrofta. – A potem ty wróciłaś, i ktoś tutaj z nim był, a on naprawdę cię lubi, i znowu interesuje się różnymi rzeczami. Dałaś mu misję. Myślę, że to najlepsze, na co możemy teraz liczyć.

\- Taa – zgodziła się Janine. Bo naprawdę myślała, że to prawda. Sherlock lubił ją, i lubił wyprawy do pubów, i spędzał mniej czasu nurzając się w nieszczęściu w swoim fotelu, gapiąc się w pustą przestrzeń podłogi salonu, w miejsce, gdzie, jak podejrzewała Janine, stał poprzednio fotel teraz upchany w sypialni Johna Watsona.

\- Naprawdę ci na nim zależy, prawda? – spytała pani Hudson.

\- Cóż – odpowiedziała Janine. – My, nieszczęśliwi w miłości, musimy trzymać się razem.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 lutego, 2015_

_Dzień 18 Operacji Torturowany Artysta_

_Shezza wciąż nie odniósł sukcesu w znajdowaniu mi chłopaka. Shezza zdecydował, że to moja wina._

_\- Musisz być kiepska w podrywającej części wieczoru – zadecydował._

_\- Musisz być kiepski w części wieczoru pod tytułem wybieranie-odpowiednich-mężczyzn – powiedziałam._

_Shezza zignorował to. – Zamierzam zostać z tobą dzisiaj przy podrywaniu._

_\- Nie uważasz, że to będzie niezręczne? Takie trzecie koło do pary?_

_\- Potrzebuję danych. Znajdę pośledniego kandydata, żeby nie zrujnować twoich szans u prawdziwie dobrego mężczyzny._

_\- Wypijmy za to – powiedziałam._

_Czy próbowaliście kiedyś flirtować z kimś, kiedy ktoś inny siedzi obok was i robi notatki, a przy tym wydaje z siebie osądzające prychnięcia po praktycznie każdym zdaniu? Byłam w stanie wylać moje piwo na głowę Shezzy._

_I wtedy ten facet, którego miałam podrywać, spojrzał na naszą dwójkę i powiedział: - Więc myślicie o trójkącie, tak?_

_Wspomnienie miny Shezzy w tamtym momencie jest jednym z moich najcenniejszych._

***

 

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Sherlock, kiedy Janine przyszła do domu z pudełkiem.

Janine rozpromieniła się i odpowiedziała: - To Wii.

\- To dziecięcy okrzyk radości? – Sherlock uniósł brew.

\- Nie bądź idiotą – powiedziała Janine i podeszła do telewizora. – To konsola do gier.

\- Bo nie robisz wystarczająco bezsensownych rzeczy?

\- A co ty teraz robisz?

Sherlock spojrzał na stronę Twittera otwartą na laptopie Janine. –Namierzam bezwzględnego porywacza szczeniaków, używając do tego jedynie mojej wiedzy o rozkładzie różnych gatunków sosnowych igieł.

\- Prowadzisz swojego Twittera z Myślami Bezmyślnych Londyńczyków, prawda?

Sherlock rzucił okiem na ostatnio wysłanego tweeta. _Powinienem pójść do tego Starbucksa czy tamtego Starbucksa? Czy kiedykolwiek zdecyduję? Och, te wybory złożonego świata!_

Powiedział: - Nieprawda.

\- Porywacz szczeniaków, Sherlock?

\- Cóż, warto było spróbować – odpowiedział Sherlock i dokładnie wyczyścił swoją historię z przeglądarki, zanim zamknął laptopa.

Janine odrobinę wysunęła telewizor, by móc zajrzeć za niego. Po chwili marszczenia brwi, odwróciła się z powrotem do Sherlocka, który uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Sherlock – powiedziała. – Wiesz, że jesteś geniuszem?

\- No wiem, tak – zgodził się Sherlock.

\- Możesz to udowodnić i podłączyć dla mnie moje Wii?

\- Nigdy nie zgadzałem się na żadne łi, ani łe, ani łup w tym mieszkaniu. I tak oglądasz za dużo telewizji.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to podłączyć, co nie?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, jak to podłączyć.

\- Udowodnij.

Sherlock westchnął. – Nie muszę…

\- To nic złego przyznać, że się czegoś nie wie, kiedy się czegoś nie wie.

\- Janine – prychnął Sherlock, wstając. – No naprawdę. Zachowujesz się, jakby to była fizyka kwantowa. Jest ograniczona liczba kabli, które pasują do ograniczonej ilości gniazd. Odsuń się.

 

***

 

_18 lutego, 2015_

_Nasz telewizor utknął na programie Psychic Today. Shezza usilnie twierdzi, że właśnie to chciał zrobić._

_Z wiadomości, które są absolutnie z tym związane, zdecydowałam, że Shezza oferuje pięć dych każdemu, kto może przyjść i sprawić, że nasza rozrywka znów będzie działać._

_ Komentarze: _

_Poprawka: oferuję pięć dych i darmowe Łee. –Shezza_

_To Wii. –J_

***

 

Email był od Mike’a Stamforda. Przyszedł bardzo nagle, a temat brzmiał „Widziałeś to?”, i John pomyślał, że może to jakiś śmieszny filmik z Youtube’a i rozważał, dlaczego Mike miałby się nagle do niego odzywać tylko z powodu jakiegoś kota plasterkującego banana czy czegoś z tym stylu.

Otworzył maila, zaciekawiony. Głosił on, jak leci:

_Cześć, John – mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku! Przeczytałem dzisiaj tę historię w Internecie i śmiałem się do łez. Wszyscy w pracy uważają, że postradałem zmysły, więc wysyłam to do siebie, żebyś mógł zgodzić się ze mną co do tego, że to zabójczo zabawne._

_Pozdrówka,_

_Mike_

Pod jego imieniem wklejony był link, na który John zaraz kliknął.

Link przeniósł go na stronę z ogromnym nagłówkiem, _Kochanka Sherlocka Holmesa zakłada nowego bloga._ John zamrugał. Kilka minut zajęło mu przetworzenie tego. Potem przeczytał historię. Dwa razy.

_Pamiętacie, kiedy dziewczyna Sherlocka Holmesa, Janine, opowiedziała każdemu tabloidowi, który słuchał, o tym, jakim wspaniałym kochankiem jest seksowny, czasem-martwy-czasem-żywy detektyw w czapce? Cóż, Janine wróciła do dzielenia się tym, do czego wykorzystuje Shezzę, tyle że tym razem to wszystko w imię znalezienia jej nowego chłopaka. Życie erotyczne na Baker Street wydaje się tak skomplikowane i niewyraźne jak nigdy! Zajrzyjcie na bloga Janine, by znaleźć wszystkie szczegóły ich wspólnych hulanek w pubach. Całkiem niezła lekturka. Ten Sherlock Holmes, hmm? Nie jest szczęśliwy, jeśli nie ma kogoś blogującego o każdym jego ruchu! Cóż, nie mamy nic przeciwko! Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że John Watson został tak dowcipnie zastąpiony, bo to oznacza, że możemy wyjąć nasze czapki-uszatki!_

Przy trzecim czytaniu krótkiego artykułu, John pomyślał, że mógłby zrobić listę szczegółów, przy których jego mózg się zawieszał. Janine? Życie erotyczne na Baker Street? Hulanki w pubach? Dowcipnie zastąpiony? Shezza?

Klikając na link do bloga Janine John powiedział sobie, że nie jest poirytowany.

Mary wsunęła głowę do środka. – John?

\- Ta – odpowiedział John, nie odwracając wzroku od bloga Janine. Pani Hudson go komentowała. Sherlock mówił na siebie Shezza. Czy cały świat stracił rozum?

\- Dzwoniłam z następnym pacjentem, nie słyszałeś?

\- Wiedziałaś o tym? – zapytał nagle John.

\- Wiedziałam o czym? – Mary weszła do pomieszczenia, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na ekran jego komputera.

\- Wiedziałaś, że Janine jest… czymś… z Sherlockiem?

\- Nie, myślałam, że to się źle skończyło. No nie? Znaczy, sprzedała tabloidom te wszystkie kłamstwa o nim.

\- Cóż – stwierdził John, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Jedną rzeczą, którą wiemy, jest to, że chowa długo urazy.

 

***

_23 lutego, 2015_

_Dzień 31 Operacji Gorący Makler_

_Po dyskusji, która mogła, albo i nie, zawierać dużo wina (jeśli wybierzecie „mogła”, wygrywacie!), Shezza i ja podjęliśmy wspólną decyzję, że problemem są wszystkie puby._

_\- Puby promują picie na umór – powiedział Shezza, wylewając wino ze swojego kieliszka, kiedy machnął nim dookoła._

_\- Myślałam, że mówiłeś, że potrzebuję picia na umór, żeby znaleźć kogoś akceptowalnego – powiedziałam._

_\- Randki nie są bezmyślne – powiedział Shezza. – Potrzebujesz umysłu, żeby umawiać się na randki. Moment. Potrzebujesz? Ludzie używają mózgu, kiedy się umawiają?_

_\- Nie, zazwyczaj nie – powiedziałam, sama rozlewając trochę wina. – I to jest ten cholerny problem ze wszystkimi, c’nie?_

_\- Tak – powiedział Shezza, uwypuklając swoją zgodę wylaniem większej ilości wina. – Ludzie nie myślą wystarczająco! Ich maleńkie, miniaturowe mózgi. Mikroskopijne móżdżki. Jak dużo wysiłku trzeba by włożyć w użycie tak mało znaczącej rzeczy jak przeciętny mózg? A ludzie i tak nie zawracają sobie dupy! Nienawidzę ludzi._

_\- Ja też – stwierdziłam._

_\- Tak na serio to nie chcesz się umawiać z jednym z tych ludzi, no nie?_

_\- Cóż, nie chcę się umawiać z jednym z *ludzi* ludzi. Chcę się umówić z *dobrym* ludziem. Osobą. No wiesz._

_\- Wiesz, gdzie znajduje się dobrych ludzi? – spytał Shezza._

_\- Online?- strzeliłam._

_\- W parkach – powiedział Shezza._

_Czego się nie spodziewałam, ale zdecydowaliśmy się dać parkom szansę._

_Co oczywiste, mieliśmy lekkiego kaca, i było zdecydowanie za jasno, żebym próbowała otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć kogoś, kto mógłby być w pobliżu._

_W końcu Shezza powiedział: - Co myślisz o umawianiu się z gęsią?_

_Ja na to: - Myślę, że nie mam na to ochoty._

_Shezza powiedział: - Czyj to był pomysł?_

_A ja: - Twój._

_A on na to: - Zdecydowanie nie mój._

_Powiedziałam wtedy: - Mówiłeś, że spotykasz dobrych ludzi w parkach._

_A on: - *Ja* nie spotykam dobrych ludzi w parkach. *Inni ludzie* spotykają dobrych ludzi w parkach. Źle to wymyśliłem. Jesteśmy w złym miejscu. Powinniśmy pójść do szpitala._

_\- Nie mamy *aż takiego* kaca._

_Shezza powiedział: - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz umówić się z gęsią? Ta cię lubi._

_A ja: - Nie potrafisz wydedukować gęsi._

_A Shezza na to: - Nie umieszczaj tego na swoim blogu._

_ Komentarze: _

_Nie wylałem wina, nie miałem kaca, to nie był mój pomysł, i mówiłem, żebyś tego nie umieszczała na swoim blogu. –Shezza_

_Więc J też odkryła, jaką masz słabą głowę? –Greg_

_Kto to? –Shezza_

_Powinien był podpisać się jako Godfrey. –J_

_Och, oczywiście. –Shezza_

_Nie mam słabej głowy. –Shezza_

***

 

John zamierzał wpaść na Baker Street i zobaczyć się z Sherlockiem już od jakiegoś czasu. To był jedna z tych rzeczy, które im bardziej odkładasz na później, tym dziwniejsze się wydają, więc teraz czuł, że nieważne kiedy by tam wpadł, i tak będzie się to wydawać strasznie niezręczne. Nie był pewien, dlaczego zajęło mu to tak długo. Jego życie ostatnio pędziło na łeb na szyję, wystarczyło że mrugnął i kolejny miesiąc pełen malowania pokoju dziecięcego i porównywania fotelików samochodowych mijał, a on nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Z całą pewnością nie zdecydował się wstąpić na Baker Street, bo nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy irytującego bloga Janine. Wpadał, bo czasem dobrze było zajrzeć do starych przyjaciół. To było po prostu coś miłego, co mili ludzie, tacy jak John Watson, czasem robili.

No i trochę się martwił o Sherlocka, stwierdził. Wszystko na blogu Janine wydawało się do niego niepodobne. Albo Janine rozpowiadała więcej kłamstw, albo Sherlock nie miał nic przeciwko włóczeniu się po pubach i byciu nazywanym „Shezza”. Co John słyszał tylko w połączeniu z naćpanym Sherlockiem, więc tak, zdecydowanie należało sprawdzić co u niego słychać. Z poczuciem winy John przyznał, że powinien był to zrobić już dawno. Sherlock, przypominał sobie, był zdolny do dbania o siebie, robił to przez dwa lata bez interwencji żadnych Watsonów.

Pani Hudson otworzyła drzwi. Z 221B dało się słyszeć niemożliwe do pomylenia odgłosy kłótni.

\- John! – wykrzyknęła pani Hudson z rozkoszą, która trochę ukoiła Johna. – Jak dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Jak się pani ma, pani Hudson? – spytał, całując ją w policzek i próbując nie zwracać uwagi na krzyki dochodzące z góry.

\- Och, wiesz jak jest. Biodro wciąż trochę daje mi się we znaki, ale Janine zaczęła uczyć mnie jogi. Niesamowite efekty.

\- Taa – powiedział John, udając, że Janine wcale nie była jedynym powodem, dla którego tu przyszedł. – Czy oni się, uh, kłócą? – Próbował nadać głosowi neutralne brzmienie, i nie wydać się ani poruszonym, ani zadowolonym z tego faktu.

\- Och, dobry Boże, nie! – Pani Hudson zachichotała. – Oni nigdy się nie kłócą, ta dwójka, nie tak naprawdę. Nie tak jak ty i Sherlock.

John chciał powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, ale zdecydowaną prawdą było to, że mnóstwo razy chciał we frustracji rzucić Sherlockiem o ścianę. Ale to się nie liczyło, pomyślał John. To nie oznacza, że przyjaźń Sherlocka z Janine była lepsza niż jego przyjaźń z Johnem. Tu nie chodziło o to, czyja przyjaźń jest lepsza. To nie były _zawody_.

\- Powinieneś pójść na górę – mówiła dalej pani Hudson. – Ucieszy się na twój widok.

John chciał powiedzieć _Oczywiście, że się ucieszy_ , ale nie był tego taki pewien. Zawahał się na schodach, słuchając krzyków nad głową, a potem pomyślał, że zachowuje się jak idiota. Obdarzył panią Hudson pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, bo patrzyła na niego jakby brakowało mu piątej klepki, i poszedł na górę.

Myślał, że w każdym momencie Sherlock rozpozna jego kroki na schodach i sprzeczka ucichnie, ale głosy wciąż sobie docinały. Pani Hudson się myliła, pomyślał John. To zdecydowanie była kłótnia.

Co potwierdziło pierwsze zrozumiałe zdanie, jakie John usłyszał, to znaczy Sherlocka wykrzykującego: - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Mieliśmy plan! Miałaś po prostu wykonać plan!

I wtedy Janine odpowiedziała: - Przepraszam, ale byłam zajęta radzeniem sobie z ptasim zabójcą, który mnie atakował!

John przystanął na półpiętrze. Ptasim zabójcą?

\- To nie jest _ptasi zabójca_ – odparował Sherlock zjadliwie.

To brzmiało jak Sherlock, pomyślał John z ulgą, i ruszył dalej.

Wtedy Sherlock dodał: - To żółw ze skrzydłami! To oczywiste!

John zamrugał i znów przystanął. Ponieważ to zdecydowanie nie brzmiało jak Sherlock.

\- A plan zakładał, że się z nim rozprawisz! – mówił dalej Sherlock. – Ja byłem zajęty walką z chmurą strzelającą czerwonymi kolcami.

John wreszcie dotarł do drzwi, i patrzył zszokowany na obrazek przed nim. Janine siedziała na stole, a Sherlock siedział na oparciu swojego fotela, i oboje wlepiali wzrok w telewizor, gdzie zdawali się… grać w grę video.

\- Twój plan był okropny – powiedziała Janine Sherlockowi. – Teraz oboje jesteśmy martwi. Ty powinieneś był brać się za ptaka, miałeś naboje.

\- To był _żółw_ ze _skrzydłami_ , i nie miałem naboi, miałem _kule ognia_.

-Och – powiedziała Janine, odwracając się, żeby wziąć ze stołu obok niej kieliszek z winem – nagle jesteś ekspertem z dziedziny terminologii z… - zobaczyła go stojącego w drzwiach i powiedziała, zaskoczona: - John.

John otworzył usta, żeby się przywitać.

I wtedy Sherlock spadł z oparcia fotela.

Oboje John i Janine spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, kiedy natychmiast skoczył na nogi,  wyprostował marynarkę, i powiedział: - John. Hej. Cześć.

John spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Czuł, jakby wszedł w jakąś zupełnie inną wersję 221B. Nic z tego nie miało sensu. – Cześć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – wykrztusił Sherlock. – Mówiłeś, że przyjdziesz? – Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na niego. – Nie pisałeś.

\- Nie, wpadłem po drodze.

\- Och. – Sherlock brzmiał na zmieszanego.

\- Wina? – zaproponowała Janine, odchylając się na biurku, by podnieść butelkę.

\- Nie, John woli herbatę – powiedział Sherlock, zanim John mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, i pierzchnął do kuchni.

John spojrzał na Janine, czując się nieswojo. – Nie zamierzałem przeszkodzić.

Janine wzruszyła ramionami i upiła łyk wina. – I tak nam nie wychodziło. Jego strategie w Wii są koszmarne.

Sherlock pojawił się w drzwiach i oznajmił: - Na stole jest eksperyment w trakcie, którego nie mogę ruszyć.

\- Idźcie do Speedy’ego – zasugerowała Janine.

John pomyślał, że to świetny pomysł, bo chciał się wydostać z tego dziwnego 221B, które już nie było domem. – Tak – zgodził się.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i sięgnął po płaszcz.

John podążył za nim w dół schodów i do Speedy’ego, gdzie kupili herbatę i usiedli w milczeniu. Obserwując Sherlocka bawiącego się cukrem, John próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak kiedyś rozmawiali, cały czas, i nigdy nie było niezręcznie.

\- Więc co u ciebie? – powiedział wreszcie, a potem chciał się kopnąć za to, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

\- Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział Sherlock, wciąż bawiąc się cukrem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w czasie której John myślał, co powiedzieć, coś, co nie brzmiałoby jak _Pozwoliłeś tej kobiecie wprowadzić się na Baker Street i pisać o tobie bloga?_

\- A co u Mary i dziecka? – spytał Sherlock.

\- W porządku – powiedział John. – Oboje chcą to już mieć za sobą, tak myślę.

\- Mieć co za sobą? – zapytał obojętnie Sherlock.

John uniósł brwi, słysząc to. – Ciążę.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec?

\- Nie – odparł John. Nie zaskoczyło go, że Sherlock nie zapamiętał przewidywanej daty porodu. Ale…

\- Myślałeś, że nie zadzwoniłbym do ciebie, gdyby dziecko się urodziło?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na osobę, która właśnie podeszła do lady. – Pracuje przy papierach wartościowych, wiesz. Jest ubrany jak żebrak, bo myśli, że to pomoże mu podsłuchać dobre wskazówki. Głupie z jego strony, to nie działa. – Upił herbaty.

\- To ten rodzaj rzeczy, które dedukujesz dla Janine, kiedy wychodzicie do pubów? – spytał John, i prawie się skrzywił. Czy to brzmiało zazdrośnie?

Sherlock milczał przez sekundę. – To tylko ten rodzaj rzeczy, które dedukuję – powiedział w końcu, wracając do cukru. Nagle brzmiał na smutnego, na co serce Johna trochę się skręciło.

\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock krótko.

\- Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby… - John westchnął. – Nie, oczywiście że byś nie powiedział, już to udowodniłeś.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o narkotyki, nie musisz się martwić. Janine już została wprowadzona w temat. Mycroft jej płaci.

Wargo Johna drgnęły; nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Dzieli się z tobą?

Sherlock prychnął. – Widać, że nie znasz Janine zbyt dobrze.

\- A ty znasz?

\- Umawiałem się z nią na niby przez miesiąc, John. Wyłapałem kilka rzeczy. – Sherlock znów upił trochę herbaty; John wciąż nie tknął swojej.

\- Uważasz, że mieszkanie z nią to dobry pomysł?

\- A dlaczegóżby nie?

\- Sprzedała gazetom kłamstwa o tobie -  przypomniał mu John.

\- Och, tak. Paskudne kłamstwa o tym, jakim jestem świetnym kochankiem. Boże dopomóż, co będzie następne? Powie, że cudownie się ze mną mieszka? Że jestem wybornym kucharzem?

\- Okej, łapię.

\- Janine jest w porządku. Nie sprzeda mnie. Nie jest Moriartym.

\- Cóż, pociesza mnie myśl, że Mycroft ją prześwietlił.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock dziwnym tonem. – Bo Mycroft nigdy się nie myli.

\- A co to niby ma znaczyć? – zapytał John obronnie.

\- Nic – odpowiedział Sherlock, jeszcze raz wracając do swojej herbaty.

\- A jak tam zbrodnie?

\- Zbrodnie? – powtórzył Sherlock.

\- Tak. Masz czas na pracę detektywa pomiędzy turniejami gier video i wycieczkami do pubów?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego zwężonymi oczami, i John zastanowił się, jak małostkowo to zabrzmiało.

\- Chcesz ze mną coś rozwiązać? – spytał Sherlock.

\- Wciąż masz sprawy? Myślałem, że może biznes wyparował, skoro nie dzwoniłeś do mnie od wieków i zastąpiłeś mojego bloga serwisem randkowym.

\- Niczym nie zastąpiłem twojego bloga – powiedział ostro Sherlock. – Twój blog wciąż istnieje. _Ty_ go nie zaktualizowałeś.

\- Nie miałem nic do powiedzenia, prawda? – odparował John.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że chciałeś jakiejś sprawy. Nigdy nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że chcesz.

\- Nagle muszę ci „dać do zrozumienia”, że wciąż chcę być twoim najlepszym przyjacielem? _Mówiłem_ , że moje małżeństwo niczego nie zmieni.

\- Biznes jest stały, jak zwykle – powiedział Sherlock serdecznie. – Możesz poprzeglądać, wciąż masz dostęp do maili. Wybierz coś.

John spojrzał na niego, spokojnego, chłodnego, poukładanego. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział Sherlock. Ucichł. – Jak _ty_ się masz?

\- Też dobrze – odparł John.

\- To dobrze – powiedział Sherlock, i znów upił herbaty.


End file.
